PACTE
by Fricassiette
Summary: Saison 6: L'Apocalypse est terminé, c'est la guerre civile au Paradis. Dean doit conclure un pacte avec Castiel pour sauver l'âme de Sam, mais pour cela, il va devoir donner un peu de sa personne.
1. Ame pour ame

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voila une nouvelle fan-fiction mettant en scène mon couple préféré : Dean et Castiel!

Il s'agit donc d'un Slash!  
>Pour situer, l'histoire se passe au début de la saison 6, avec quelques modifications apportées!<br>Sam et Dean n'ont pas revu Castiel depuis la fin de l'apocalypse et Dean n'a pas eu recours au sors de la "vérité " lorsqu'il lui a parlé du moment ou Sam l'a laissé se faire changer en vampire!  
>Ils sont également encore en contact avec leur grand père.<br>Ce sont des modifications minimes, mais qui ont leur importance!

Sur ce, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>- Mais qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, nom d'un chien? t'es devenu complétement fou ou quoi?<strong>  
><strong>- J'essaye juste de faire mon job, Dean!<strong>  
><strong>- En tuant tout le monde?<strong>

La voix de l'ainé des Winchester avait augmentée d'une octave alors que son frère secouait la tête avec lassitude.

**- Je ne te reconnais plus Sam!**  
><strong>- Et pourtant c'est bien moi!<strong>  
><strong>- Ha oui? Et qu'est ce qu'il me le prouve?<strong>

Un silence pesant tomba dans la chambre du petit motel ou ils s'étaient arrêté .  
>Dean se mit a faire les cents pas, tournant et virant entre les deux lits miteux comme un lion dans une cage.<br>Comme il l'avait dit, il ne reconnaissait décidément plus son petit frère. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait pris possession de son corps, sauf qu'il avait réalisé tout les testes depuis bien longtemps, aucun démon ne se servait de lui comme d'un pyjama vivant.  
>Ni démon, ni ange, ni aucune autre créature capable de prendre la forme de quelqu'un connue au bataillon.<p>

Mais il y avait quelque chose de changé chez Sam. Il était devenu une sorte de robot incapable de sentiment, enchainant les missions sans jamais s'arrêter, sans jamais en être fatigué , que ce sois physiquement ou moralement.  
>Et puis il y avait eu cet instant. Cet instant ou il l'avait laissé se faire changer en vampire.<br>Dean s'en souvenait maintenant très bien.  
>Il l'avait regardé , avait simplement attendu que le monstre ai finit sa besogne, et s'était ensuite précipité pour le "sauver".<p>

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues, sentant la colère se répandre dans son esprit. Il avait déjà abordé le sujet avec lui, mais Sam lui avait assuré qu'il avait tout simplement été victime d'une paralysie du au choc.  
>Une soudaine envie de rire lui monta aux lèvres, mais a la place, un simple sourire ironique lui marqua le visage.<br>Le choc.  
>Non mais quelle blague!<br>Comment le Sam d'aujourd'hui, ou quoi qu'il sois, aurait pu être choqué alors qu'il semblait ne plus être capable d'une once d'empathie a l'égard des autres?

Dean soupira, tournant le dos a son frère, les mains sur les hanches comme en proie a une terrible réflexion.

**- Cas'!**

Sam fronça les sourcils,

**- Castiel!** Répéta l'ainé , levant les yeux vers le plafond sans grande conviction.  
><strong>- Il ne répondra pas Dean! Qu'est ce que tu crois? C'est la première chose que j'ai essayé de faire quand je suis revenu! Je l'ai fait matin, midi et soir, et peut être pendant des semaines!<strong>  
><strong>- Il sait peut être quelque chose!<strong>

Sam soupira, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, un sourire ironique dessiné sur les lèvres, l'air de dire "essaye toujours, il se passera rien"

Dean quand a lui se re concentra sur sa tache, se raclant la gorge.  
><strong>- CASTIEL RAMÈNE TON PTIT CUL TOUT DE SUITE OU...<strong>  
><strong>- Dean.<strong>

Les deux hommes se retournèrent dans un même mouvement, l'ainé manquant de s'étouffer.  
><strong>- Castiel? Mais... tu..<strong> Sam en été resté bouche bée. Devant eux se tenait désormais l'ange, ses cheveux noirs en bataille, son air abattu, le dos légèrement vouté et son éternel trench-coat sur les épaules.

**- Tu m'as appelé ?** Fit-il de sa voix sombre a l'adresse de Dean, ignorant parfaitement le regard assassin que lui lançait Sam.  
><strong>- Euh... Ouais, on a un problème.<strong>  
><strong>- Il n'y a aucun problème!<strong> Trancha l'autre, exaspéré et appuyant fortement sur le "aucun"  
><strong>- Bien sur que si Sam! TU as un problème!<strong> Il brandit un doigt inquisiteur sur son frère et continua d'une voix ferme. **Cette chose n'est pas Sam!**  
><strong>- Mais enfin, c'est n'importe quoi! Je suis moi, que tu le veuille ou non! Et pourquoi est ce que tu n'a pas répondu a mes appels?<strong> Il s'était soudain retourné vers Castiel.** J'avais besoin de ton aide et tu n'es pas venu! Dean te sonne, et PAF, tu rapplique! C'est ton préféré ou quoi?**

L'ange planta son regard bleu clair dans celui du plus grand, le dévisageant longuement.  
><strong>- Il y a un lien plus profond entre lui et moi.<strong>  
><strong>- Bon écoute Cas'<strong>. Le brun reporta de nouveau son attention sur Dean qui venait de reprendre la parole.** Si Sam appel, tu répond ok?**  
>L'ange acquiesçât silencieusement, comme prit en faute, devant le regard éberlué du plus jeune.<br>**- Bon.**

Le calme semblait être retombé dans la chambrette et les chasseurs en profitèrent pour remettre de l'ordre dans leurs esprits. Ce fut finalement Dean qui reprit la parole malgré le regard désapprobateur que lui lançait son petit frère.

**- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche chez Sam, c'est comme si c'était lui, mais... Sans être lui!**

L'ange pivota lentement dans la direction du plus jeune des Winchester, semblant le sonder de son regard.  
><strong>- Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit.<strong> Fit il. **C'est aussi pour cela que je n'ai pas répondu a tes appels Sam. Je ne sais pas qui t'as sortit de la cage de Lucifer, ni dans quel condition cela a été fait.** Il marqua une pause, détournant son regard quelques secondes puis reprit toujours aussi calmement. **Mais je vais faire le nécessaire pour vous venir en aide.**

Les muscles de Dean se décontractèrent doucement, soulagé d'enfin obtenir l'aide de quelqu'un et surtout qu'on le prenne enfin au sérieux.

Castiel s'approcha de Sam jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et il entrepris une rapide auscultation.  
><strong>- Je pense que tu devrais t'assoir Sammy!<strong> S'amusa l'ainé en regardant l'ange se hisser sur la pointe des pieds sans pour autant arriver ne serais ce qu'a sa hauteur.

Le plus jeune s'exécuta, un demi sourire sur les lèvres et sans trop de mauvaise volonté .  
>Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Castiel s'écarta enfin du chasseur.<br>**- Dis moi Sam, combien d'heure dors tu par nuit?**  
><strong>- Tu veux dire par semaine?<strong> Rigola Dean, mais son sourire s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'il entendit la réponse de son frère.  
><strong>- Je ne dors pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Comment ça tu ne dors pas? S'exclama la chasseur.<strong> L'autre se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
><strong>- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter alors j'ai préféré ne pas t'en parler.<strong>  
><strong>- Ouais bien sur, et t'es toujours persuadé que tout est normal chez toi?<strong>  
><strong>- Ho ça va Dean..<strong>  
><strong>- Non ça ne va pas!<strong>

Le ton avait été tranchant, et la phrase avait claqué dans l'air a la façon d'un coup de fouet, refroidissant brutalement l'atmosphère.

**- Je vais devoir avoir recours a un examen plus approfondi.** Fit Castiel de sa voix sombre.

**- Tes rêves vont pouvoir devenir réalité , pas vrai sammy?**  
>Le chasseur lança un énième regard de travers a son frère tandis que l'ange ne semblait pas comprendre l'allusion.<br>**- Cela va être extrêmement douloureux.** Précisa t-il, retroussant sa manche avec application. **Tu devrais trouver quelque chose a mordre pour ne pas avaler ta langue.**  
>Dean et Sam se jetèrent un regard mal assuré et le plus grand attrapa un couteau dont le manche plutôt large était recouverts de cuir.<p>

Castiel plongea alors son avant bras dans l'abdomen du chasseur, une lumière puissante entourant ce qui aurait du être une plaie. Sam convulsait, serrant les poings si fort sur la chaise que le bois en craquait. La sueur recouvrait désormais son front plissé et sa mâchoire crispée lui faisait mal tellement elle se resserrait sur le cuir.  
>Le dit examen ne dura pas plus de deux minutes qui parurent cependant durer des heures pour le plus jeune des Winchester, et l'ange finit par retirer son bras. Le corps de Sam s'affaissa brutalement et il lâcha le couteau d'entre ses dents qui tomba sur le sol dans un clinquement sinistre.<p>

Ils lui laissèrent un instant de répit, Castiel replaçant sa manche correctement, afin qu'il reprenne ses esprits et que sa respiration redevienne plus régulière.

**- Je n'ai rien trouvé** . Fit finalement le brun, et Dean en fut presque soulagé . Presque, car il savait malgré tout que quelque chose clochait, il voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas et continuerait ses recherches coute que coute.  
><strong>- Bon... Tu as d'autres idées?<strong>  
><strong>- Dean. C'est justement le fait que je n'ai rien trouvé qui est inquiétant.<strong>  
>Le chasseur releva les yeux vers l'ange, ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir et Sam fit de même.<p>

**- J'aurais du pouvoir sentir son âme, hors...** Il hésita un instant.** Il n'y en avait aucune trace.**  
><strong>- Quoi? Tu veux dire que..<strong>  
><strong>- Que la personne qui t'as ramené parmi nous, Sam, n'est pas parvenu a le faire complétement. Il a laissé une partie de toi dans la cage de Lucifer.<strong>

L'intéressé ne sembla pas en être choqué outre mesure et Dean ne pu s'empêcher de noter l'absence de réel réaction venant de son petit frère.

**- Ok... Ça explique la robocop attitude.**  
><strong>- Dean!<strong> S'offusqua Sam, mais il n'eut droit qu'a un haussement d'épaule en guise d'excuse.

Au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, l'ainé des Winchester sembla soudain reprendre du poil de la bête, redressant les épaules et fixant un regard plein d'assurance dans celui azuré de l'ange.  
><strong>- C'est quoi le plan?<strong>  
><strong>- Le plan?<strong> Répéta Castiel, les sourcils froncés.  
><strong>- Ouais, le plan! Tu sais? récupérer l'âme de Sam avant que des lasers ne lui sorte des yeux!<strong>  
><strong>- Il n'y a pas de raison que des lasers...<strong>  
><strong>- Cas'!<strong>

L'ange s'interrompit, semblant se perdre un instant dans ses pensées, puis reprit.  
><strong>- Il y a peut être une solution mais...<strong> Son regard se posa sur Sam qui le fixait intensément. **Dean, es tu sur de vouloir cela pour ton frère?**  
><strong>- Qu'il retrouve son âme? bien sur!<strong> S'exclama t-il, ne comprenant pas a quel moment il aurait pu penser le contraire.

**- Il faut que vous compreniez un chose.** Le ton de l'ange s'était perceptiblement durcis. **L'âme de Sam se trouve actuellement dans la cage de Lucifer, en sa compagnie ainsi que de celle de Michel. Elle a certainement servi de défouloir et sera dans un état que nous ne pouvons imaginer. Lorsque nous la rendront a son corps... Les conséquences pourraient être terribles et irréversibles...**  
><strong>- Mais ce n'est pas certain!<strong>  
><strong>- Dean, ce n'est pas un jeu!<strong> Cette fois, Castiel avait été tranchant. **Sam pourrait ne pas s'en sortir vivant, ou au mieux, rester a l'état de légume. Personnellement je ne lui donne aucune chance de rémission.**

Un silence morbide s'installa dans la petite chambre et le plus jeune des Winchester arborait désormais un visage très peu rassuré , ses yeux passant de l'ange a son frère par intervalle réguliers.  
>Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquels la tentions était presque palpable, l'ainé Winchester brisa enfin le silence.<p>

**- Alors, c'est quoi le plan?**  
><strong>- Dean...<strong>  
><strong>- Dis moi Sam!<strong> L'intéressé sursauta presque a l'interpellation de son frère. **Tu veux récupérer ton âme pas vrai?**  
>Il hésita un instant, déglutissant, mais répondit tout de même.<br>**- Bien sur! je... Je ne sais pas a quoi je ressemblais.. avant, ni comment j'étais sensé réagir mais... Si tu pense que l'ancien Sam valait le coup alors, je te suis!**  
><strong>- Évidemment qu'il vaut le coup!<strong> Assura l'autre.** Il le vaut même mille fois !**

L'ange soupira, peu convaincu par l'attitude chevaleresque qu'avait adopté le winchester, mais après tout, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant, il s'agissait de Dean. Celui ci se retourna d'ailleurs vers Castiel, visiblement toujours aussi determiné .  
><strong>- Alors?<strong>

**- Alors...** Répéta le brun. **Si tu veux vraiment récupérer l'âme de Sam, il va falloir que tu m'aide.**  
>Le chasseur haussa les épaules, prés a écouter la suite.<br>**- Pour pouvoir entrer dans la cage de Lucifer, récupérer l'âme et ressortir sans trop de dégâts, il va me falloir une énorme quantité d'énergie.**  
><strong>- Et comment on va trouver ça?<strong>  
><strong>- C'est toi qui va me la procurer.<strong>  
>Le chasseur écarquilla les yeux, échangeant un regard avec son frère qui ne semblait pas plus comprendre.<p>

**- Euh.. Désolé Cas', mais j'ai pas une gueule de central nucléaire.**  
><strong>- Je parle de ton âme Dean.<strong>  
><strong>- Quoi?<strong>  
><strong>- L'âme.. est quelque chose de fugace, d'extrêmement fragile et d'inconstant. Mais c'est aussi une source d'énergie illimitée d'une grande puissance.<strong>  
><strong>- Ok ok...<strong> Approuva l'ainée des Winchester comme pour calmer les ardeurs de l'ange. **Donc, on se sert de mon âme, pour sauver celle de Sam.**  
><strong>- C'est a peu prés ça.<strong>

Le chasseur marqua une pause, repassant la proposition dans son esprit.  
><strong>- Ça me parait être un bon plan.<strong> Admit-il finalement.

**- Et comment tu vas procéder?** Demanda Sam, clairement plus intrigué qu'inquiet concernant la question.  
><strong>- Si tu es toujours d'accord, Dean, nous allons formuler un pacte.<strong>  
><strong>- Un pacte?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui. C'est une sorte de contrat que nous allons mutuellement signer. De ton coté tu me laissera l'entier accès a ton âme afin que je puisse y puiser l'énergie nécessaire, de mon coté , j'assure le retour de l'âme de Sam dans son enveloppe initiale.<strong>  
><strong>- Ow ow ow...<strong> Dean avait soudainement levé les mains devant lui, le visage clairement contrit. **Signer un contrat? Un contrat avec des closes, des sous closes et toute ces merdes? Tu veux dire... Comme ceux des démons?**

Castiel pencha doucement la tête sur le coté , ses yeux se plissant comme s'il scannait le chasseur sur place.  
><strong>- En quelque sorte oui.<strong>  
><strong>- Les anges peuvent aussi faire ça?<strong>  
><strong>- Nous n'y avons recours que très rarement, mais oui.<strong>  
><strong>- OK... ok...<strong> Dean semblait comme perdu dans ses pensées quand soudain, ses sourcils se froncèrent et une grimace passa sur son visage.** Hum mais...** Il semblait tout d'un coup extrêmement mal a l'aise. **Dis moi, dans vos pactes.** Il mima des guillemets, un sourire forcé marquant ses lèvres. **Est ce qu'il y a.. ce.. enfin au moment ou... on scelle le.. le contrat! Hum.**  
><strong>- Oui?<strong>  
><strong>- Est ce que.. euh.. Tu sais, ce truc que font les démons!<strong> Il se mit a rire nerveusement.

**- Le baiser?**  
><strong>- C'est ça! Le baiser! Donc?<strong>  
><strong>- Je suppose que nous ne pourront pas y échapper.<strong> Répondit Castiel, son regard devenant soudainement fuyant.  
><strong>- Ok...<strong>Dean jeta un regard assassin a son frère qui était sur le point d'éclater de rire.  
><strong>- Ho arrête Dean!<strong> Lui lança t-il narquois. **T'aurais pu tomber sur pire! Rappel toi Bobby!**  
>Un frisson traversa l'échine du chasseur, se remémorant la photo que le démon avait prise pour l'occasion.<br>**- La ferme Sam! Un peu de considération, Je te rappel que c'est pour toi que je fais tout ça!**  
>Le plus grand se tu mais n'en pensa pas moins, son sourire lui dévorant le visage.<p>

**- Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter.** Précisa Castiel qui ne semblait toujours pas près a de nouveau regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux. **Mais je craint ne pas avoir d'autre solution.**  
><strong>- Je vais le faire!<strong> Tonna le chasseur, bombant le torse et reprenant de la hauteur.** Il faut juste que.. Il me faut juste un peu de temps! Pour me faire a l'idée!**

**- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un gloss?**

Castiel et Dean tournèrent la tête vers Sam qui éclata littéralement de rire.

* * *

><p>Et voila!<p>

je sais c'est un peu court mais c'est un chapitre d'introduction!  
>J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas a me laisser une petite reviou!<p>

A bientôt!


	2. Just a fucking kiss

Merci a Missy, IsaiahWorld, castiel11 et Summer Blue pour vos revioux! En espérant que la suite vous plaises!

Bizouxxx

* * *

><p>Un baiser, juste un stupide baiser! c'était quand même pas la mer a boire!<br>Dean se maudissait intérieurement de se sentir aussi faible a ce moment précis.

Pour l'occasion, ne supportant plus ses railleries et ses regards éloquents, il avait mis Sam a la porte, lui indiquant de l'attendre dans un bar ou où bon lui semblait.  
>Il était donc désormais seul face a l'épreuve qui l'attendait.<br>L'épreuve en question, soit Castiel, l'attendait en effet, droit comme un piquet, au milieu de la pièce. Cependant, il n'en menait pas large non plus, son regard naviguant sur a peu près tout ce qui composait la chambre, évitant soigneusement le chasseur qu'il avait pourtant juste en face de lui.

Le Winchester serra les poings qu'il avait inhabituellement moites et se rapprocha d'un pas, son torse touchant presque celui de l'ange qui a ce moment la releva la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Dean sentit ses moyens partirent au galop dans une autre dimension, très très loin du motel.  
>Il soupira, se raclant la gorge, mais décidément, il aurait presque préféré que Castiel continu d'éviter son regard comme il le faisait depuis maintenant une bonne demi heure.<p>

**- Dean.**  
>le chasseur sursauta presque en entendant son nom franchir les lèvres de l'ange.<br>**- Euh.. oui?**  
>Le brun hésita, lâchant enfin les yeux du chasseur dans un mouvement de malaise.<br>**- Je... Je n'ai jamais.. embrassé personne.**  
>Le chasseur manqua d'avaler sa salive de travers.<br>**- Jamais?**  
><strong>- Non. je ne sais pas comment.. on fait.<strong>

Le constat de l'inexpérience totale de son vis a vis tomba sur la tête du Winchester a la force d'un piano a queue, et Dieu savait s'il savait ce que ça faisait.

**- Jimmy t'as jamais appris ça?**  
>Castiel fronça les sourcils, de toute évidence outré .<br>**- Non, il est mort avant, la première fois qu'un archange m'a fait exploser.**  
><strong>- Ho...<strong>

Le silence retomba autour d'eux, plus pressant encore, et Dean se serait donné des gifles pour avoir mentionné le nom du réceptacle apparemment décédé de l'ange. En effet, comme technique pour détendre l'atmosphère, il avait déjà trouvé mieux. Mais en un sens, savoir que celui a qui il s'apprêtait a rouler une pelle n'avait qu'un esprit dans son corps était tout de même rassurant. Au moins il était sur que tout le monde était consentant.

**- Bon.** Fit-il comme pour se donner du courage. Étant donné qu'il était de toute évidence le plus expérimenté des deux, il allait devoir prendre les choses en mains s'il ne voulait pas être encore dans la même situation dans trois jours. Il se pencha donc sur Castiel, légèrement plus petit que lui, mais fut immédiatement stoppé , a quelques centimètres de son but, lorsque que ses yeux se replongèrent dans les deux immenses prunelles bleues et larmoyantes. Il se recula rapidement en râlant.  
><strong>- Cas' merde, détend toi, je vais pas te violer!<strong>  
><strong>- Excuse moi Dean.. Je suis un peu nerveux.<strong> Admit l'ange.

Le chasseur soupira bruyamment. Castiel ne lui facilitait décidément pas la tache. Non seulement il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, mais en plus il était tellement raide que le chasseur en était sur, s'il le poussait, il tomberait comme une planche de bois sur le sol. Et cette expression de frayeur qu'il arborait, c'était... décourageant.

**- Bon, écoute moi.**  
>L'ange se fit d'un seul coup tout a fait attentif.<br>**- Tu vas fermer les yeux.** Expliqua le chasseur, fier de sa trouvaille.  
>- Pourquoi?<br>**- Par ce que c'est comme ça que ça se fait!**  
><strong>- Ho.<strong> Castiel ne chercha pas plus loin et s'exécuta pour le plus grand soulagement du Winchester.  
><strong>- Et maintenant, tu respire profondément. Voila...<strong> Alors que l'ange obéissait aux indications, l'autre l'accompagnait, prenant de grandes inspirations suivit des mêmes expirations.

Et soudain, alors que dans l'esprit de Dean s'était formé une volonté de fer de retrouver l'âme de son frère, déterminé a ne plus passer ses journées en compagnie de robocop, il plongea littéralement sur le visage désormais détendu de Castiel, s'emparant de ses lèvres entrouvertes.  
>A son contact, l'ange eu un mouvement de recul, mais le chasseur lui attrapa la nuque, l'empêchant de s'esquiver et approfondissant le baiser.<p>

Une sensation de chaleur envahit brutalement le chasseur et se changea presque en brulure. Ses lèvres furent comme subitement anesthésiées et les battements de son cœur s'affolèrent, semblant vouloir transpercer sa cage thoracique.  
>Et tout a coup, ce fut le bienêtre. Il eu la net impression d'être entouré de coton, transporté par des nuages.<p>

Il se détacha violemment de l'autre et une sensation de vide remplaça brutalement ses précédentes émotions.

**- Whaou!** S'exclama le chasseur, impressionné par les multiples sensations qui l'avaient traversé pendant ces quelques secondes, il se reprit cependant. **Enfin j'veux dire... Pas mauvais pour un débutant.**  
>Il se mit a rire en avisant le visage déconfit de Castiel, rougissant.<p>

Après tout peut être avait-il trop appréhendé le moment, ça n'avait pas été si terrible que cela finalement. Embrasser Castiel avait même été plutôt agréa.. Le chasseur coupa court a ses réflexions, les rangeant tout au fond de son esprit, sous des tonnes de bric a brac inintéressant.

_Mission accomplie!_

* * *

><p>L'impala pénétra a l'intérieur du camp qu'avait mis en place le regroupement de chasseurs duquel Samuel Winchester était a la tête. Les hommes armés jusqu'aux dents regardèrent passer Sam et Dean sans un mot, faisant passer le message a leur coéquipiers.<p>

Une fois garé , les portes de la voiture claquèrent et le grand père vint a leur rencontre, souriant.  
><strong>- Sam, Dean, Content de vous revoir par ici!<strong>

Il les invita a le suivre a l'intérieur et les deux frères ne se firent pas prier.

**- Vous alliez partir pour un pic nique champêtre?** Demanda Dean avec un sourire en coin, avisant toute les armes étalées sur la table en bois placé au milieu de la pièce.  
>Autour d'elles s'activaient Davis, un jeune homme blond aux cheveux courts et aux yeux de renard ainsi que Julia, une jolie jeune femme de petite taille au long cheveux brun et ondulés .<p>

Le grand père sourit a la plaisanterie, tendant une bière fraiche a chacun des Winchester.  
><strong>- Un loup garou!<strong> Précisa t-il.** Mais que nous vaut votre visite?**  
><strong>- Ho.. Euh On voudrait juste te poser quelques questions...<strong> Fit Sam, quelque peu hésitant.  
><strong>- A propos de?<strong>  
><strong>- Et bien...quand tu es revenu a la vie, est ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose en particulier?<strong> Continua Sam, prenant un peu plus d'assurance. Dean quand a lui se contentait de fixer le vieil homme sans ciller.  
>Il allait répondre, quand soudain un bruissement d'aile caractéristique se fit entendre et Castiel apparu juste devant lui, un main tendu vers son front.<p>

La réaction des deux autres chasseurs ne se fit pas attendre, et déjà Davis braquait une arme sur l'ange.  
><strong>- Éloigne toi lentement, ou je te descend! <strong>Hurla t-il, clairement nerveux.  
><strong>- How how how On se calme ok?<strong> Tempera Dean, élevant la voix pour que tout le monde l'écoute attentivement.  
><strong>- C'est un putain d'ange, alors on baisse ses armes!<strong>

Castiel tourna la tête dans la direction de l'ainé des Winchester, le regardant de travers.  
><strong>- Salut Cas'!<strong> Lança Dean comme pour se rattraper, mais il n'échappa néanmoins pas au regard foudroyant.  
><strong>- Cas'?<strong> Répéta Julia, baissant elle aussi son revolver.  
><strong>- Mon nom est Castiel.<strong> Corrigea l'ange, reportant de nouveau son attention sur le grand père. En un mouvement sec, il retroussa sa manche et plongea son avant bras dans l'abdomen de celui qui lui faisait face, de la même manière qu'il l'avait déjà fait avec Sam.  
>Samuel se tordit de douleur,serrant les dents mais fixant tout de même l'ange droit dans les yeux, comme pour le provoquer.<p>

L'action ne dura pas plus d'une minute et enfin, le brun lâcha l'autre, le laissant respirer et se remettre.  
><strong>- Son âme est bien présente.<strong>  
><strong>- Qu.. Quoi? Évidemment!<strong> Éructa Samuel, se tenant les cotes.  
><strong>- Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde!<strong> Corrigea Dean un peu plus loin, jetant un regard en direction de son frère.  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire?<strong>  
><strong>- Ça veut dire que Sam est revenu de l'Enfer en oubliant son âme derrière lui!<strong>

Le grand père sembla choqué . Restant un instant mué comme une carpe, son regard passant de Dean a Sam comme s'il attendait une suite qui ne vint jamais.

**- Alors on aimerait bien savoir qui a bien pu vous ramener, et pour quel raison.** Poursuivit le Winchester. **Donc si tu sais quoi que ce sois, n'importe quel détail, fait le nous savoir!**  
><strong>- Je.. Je ne me rappel de rien de particulier...<strong> Fit-il en secouant la tête a la négative. **Il n'y avait personne.** Il marqua une pause puis reprit, relevant les yeux vers Sam.** Il faut trouver une solution pour ramener l'âme de Sam, il doit bien exister quelque chose!**  
><strong>- Ça c'est nous qui nous en occupons.<strong> Le coupa le Winchester en désignant Castiel du menton.  
><strong>- Je me chargerais de ramener son âme.<strong> Précisa l'ange sur un ton monocorde.** Je dois encore rassembler quelques ingrédients et...** Il se figea, levant les yeux au ciel, concentré . **Je dois partir.**

Et avant même que les autres n'ai pu réagir, il avait disparu.

**- Il fait souvent ça?** Demanda Julia, incertaine.  
>-<strong> Non.<strong> Répondit Dean, les mains sur les hanches, clairement excédé . **D'habitude il prévient pas**.

Après un petit instant de vide, les chasseurs se remirent a leurs taches, c'est a dire emporter un maximum d'armes pour leur prochaine mission.  
><strong>- Vous nous accompagnait?<strong> Demanda Samuel entre deux fusils de chasse.  
><strong>- On voudrait pas déranger...<strong>  
><strong>- Écoute Dean. ne le prend pas mal mais... Je ne suis pas habitué a travailler avec des inconnus.<strong>  
><strong>- Très bien!<strong>  
><strong>- Ce que je veux dire c'est.. Laisse moi juste un peu de temps!<strong> Pour conclure sa phrase, le grand père lança l'un des fusils dans les mains de Dean qui le rattrapa sans problème.  
>Le Winchester eu un sourire en coin et jeta un œil a Sam qui l'encourageait du regard.<br>**- C'est partit.**

* * *

><p>Le loup garou avait été repéré a quelques kilomètres de la, dans une petite ville du nom de PanTown. Il avait déjà fait trois victimes, et le fait que le cycle de la lune n'en sois qu'au croissant ne semblait pas le déranger outre mesure.<p>

**- C'est comme si toute les créatures devenaient folles.** Expliqua Julia tout en déchargeant le coffre de son quatre quatre, aidé par Dean.  
><strong>- Comment ça?<strong>  
>Elle haussa les épaules, jetant un gros sac rempli de munitions a ses pieds.<br>**- Tu l'as vu toi même non? un Okami aux états unis, et puis il y a eu des attaques de vampires en plein jour, des goules qui s'en prennent aux vivants... **

**- A mon avis ça présage rien de bon..** Conclu le Winchester en claquant la porte du coffre.  
><strong>- Ho t'as pas a t'en faire toi, pas vrai?<strong> Lança Davis en arrivant d'un peu plus loin.  
>Dean se retourna dans sa direction, replaçant correctement la hanse de son sac sur son épaule.<br>**- Un angelot veille sur toi!** Termina le blond, un sourire ne coin.  
>La brune se mit a rire tout en suivant son coéquipier, et le Winchester fit la grimace, ne sachant pas exactement comment il était sensé prendre cette remarque.<p>

* * *

><p>Sam et Dean, accompagnés des deux autres chasseurs et de leur grand père pénétrèrent dans la foret qui bordait la ville et marchèrent pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver a destination.<br>Devant eux se dressait désormais l'entrée d'une immense grotte aux aspects humides, certainement vieille de plusieurs centaines d'années.

**- C'est son repère.** Fit Samuel, chargeant son arme d'un mouvement sec et déterminé . **Vous deux, vous restez ici, on soupçonne qu'il y ait une meute.**

Dean et Julia se jetèrent un regard décontenancé .  
><strong>- Quoi?<strong> S'enquit le Winchester. **Tu veux dire qu'on va servir de gué ?**  
><strong>- Exactement.<strong>  
><strong>- Il en est hors de question!<strong>  
><strong>- Dean... Ce sont leurs méthodes de travail, ça n'a rien de personnel.<strong> Expliqua Sam, cherchant a calmer son frère. Puis il suivit les deux autres hommes a l'intérieur de la grotte, se munissant de lampes torches pour l'occasion.

L'ainée Winchester soupira bruyamment, faisant face a la foret, la mâchoire serrée .  
>Décidément, famille ou pas, son grand père ne lui revenait définitivement pas. Il était clair qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, et son excuse du "temps" avait du mal a passer. Après tout ils étaient du même sang, il n'avait pas a douter de lui de cette manière et a le laisser de coté , en retrait.<br>Il fallut attendre quelques bonnes minutes avant que Julia ne se décide a briser le lourd silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

**- Alors comme ça... C'était vraiment un ange?**  
><strong>- Et ouais.. Pas trop déçu?<strong> Répondit-il, se disant que bouder en s'emmurant dans son silence n'allait certainement pas arranger les choses.  
>Elle haussa les épaules avant de répondre.<br>**- Je m'attendait a plus de...**  
><strong>- lumière?<strong>  
><strong>- Ouaip.<strong> Elle se mit a rire. **C'est stupide, je les imaginait avec une auréole scintillante sur la tête, de grandes ailes et... je sais pas... Fringué avec un drap!**  
>Cette fois ce fut Dean qui se mit a rire, imaginant parfaitement Castiel avec un petit cercle sur la tête et un drap blanc autour de la taille, mais son sourire s'effaça doucement, remplacé par un air rêveur.<br>**- Dean?**  
>Il sursauta, sortit de ses pensées.<br>**- Est ce que ça va?**  
><strong>- Euh ouais ouais.<strong> Il secoua la tête, un peu perdu.

Un craquement se fit entendre dans les bois et ils se mirent tout a coup en joue, près a en découdre.  
><strong>- T'as entendu ça?<strong> Chuchota Julia, ses yeux se plissant.  
>En guise de réponse, le chasseur se plaqua un doigt sur les lèvres, lui intimant de rester discrète, faisant quelques pas sur le coté le plus silencieusement possible.<br>Un mouvement attira son attention vers sa gauche et Dean sentit ses muscles se tendre alors que tout ses sens étaient en alerte.  
>Dans l'épaisse foret qui leur faisait face, rien ne semblait bouger, pas le moindre bruit ou craquement.<br>Cela n'avait rien de normal, même les oiseaux avaient cessé de chanter.

Prudemment, le Winchester fit quelques pas vers l'endroit ou il avait vu bouger quelque chose.  
>Soudain, un énorme chien lui sauta a la gorge, le renversant sur le sol comme un vulgaire jouet.<br>le chasseur fit une roulade sur le coté , évitant un coup de griffe acéré .  
>La bête s'apprêtait a lui sauter dessus pour le déchiqueter et Dean braqua son arme directement dans sa gueule avant de tirer.<br>La détonation fit écho dans le calme du bois et une myriade de volatiles s'envolèrent a tire d'ailes, effrayés.

Le sang jonchait désormais le sol, tout comme la bête redevenu humaine, la tête réduite en bouillie et éparpillée autour de son corps.

Les deux chasseurs se jetèrent un regard circonspect mais ne firent pas de commentaire, plutôt occupé a lorgner les environs histoire d'être sur qu'un autre de ces monstres ne leur saute pas a son tour a la gorge.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Sam, accompagné de son grand père fit de nouveau apparition.  
><strong>- Hey! Tout s'est bien passé ?<strong> Demanda t-il, avisant le cadavre au pieds de son frère.  
><strong>- La routine.<strong> Lança Julia en rangeant son revolver sous la ceinture de son jean.  
><strong>- Pas de soucis, et vous? Vous l'avez eu?<strong> Demanda Dean, jetant un œil vers l'entrée de la grotte.  
><strong>- On l'a refroidis.<strong> Répondit Samuel avec un regard entendu. **Ça n'a pas été simple mais on l'a eu.**

Dean vit un peu plus loin Davis qui sortait a son tour de la cavité géante, essuyant avec insistance l'une de ses mains sur son pantalon couvert de sang.

* * *

><p><strong>- Alors? Qu'est ce que t'en pense?<strong>

Dean releva les yeux vers son frère, attrapant la bière qu'il lui tendait. Ils étaient rentré au camp en compagnie des autres chasseurs et de leur grand père depuis maintenant quelques heures et tous avaient rejoins leurs cabanes pour se reposer. Les deux frères étaient quand a eux resté dans celle de Samuel, pour l'instant enfermé dans son bureau.

**- Qu'est ce que je pense de quoi Sammy?**  
>Le plus grand haussa les épaules comme si la réponse était évidente.<br>**- De notre partie de chasse avec grand père!**  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise?<strong>  
><strong>- Et bien... On pourrait... continuer comme ça!<strong>  
><strong>- Continuer comme ça<strong>? Répéta Dean en regardant son frère de travers. **Tu veux dire laisser tomber nos méthodes pour les remplacer par les leurs? Hors de question.**  
><strong>- Dean... Leur méthodes sont très efficace!<strong>  
><strong>- Les nôtres aussi!<strong>

Sam soupira, les mains sur les hanches.  
><strong>- Mais réfléchis, on pourrait être bien meilleurs en groupe! Regarde comme ça a été rapide pour le loup garou! On a jamais bouclé une affaire de ce type en si peu de temps!<strong>  
><strong>- Justement Sam, non, j'ai rien vu de particulier, vu qu'on ma laissé en retrait!<strong>  
><strong>- Dean.. Il lui faut juste un peu de temps...<strong>  
><strong>- Bon écoute, on va rester ici pour le moment si ça te chante.<strong> Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du petit frère. **Mais ça reste temporaire.**

Sam hocha la tete a la positive, content que son grand frère daigne enfin leur laisser une chance. Après tout c'était auprès de ces gens que lui même avait passé une année toute entière, et les quitter brusquement l'aurais attristé .

Ou pas.  
>Mais quelque chose lui disait que ça aurait pu le rendre mélancolique.<p>

Au moins?

Il secoua la tête, tout ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance.


	3. Loup Garou

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Me revoilà pour le troisième chapitre! Pardon d'avoir trainé , mais j'ai bien cru devoir le réécrire dans sa presque totalité ! Et oui, j'ai eu quelques ennuis informatiques! Mais tout est rentré dans l'ordre! OOF Merci pour vos revious chaleureuses! Elles me donne la force de continuer et d'écrire plus vite! Yahooo!  
>Et maintenant: le chapitre!<p>

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>- Cas?<strong>

Dean tournait en rond dans la pièce, la tête levée vers le plafond a l'aspect usé et les mains sur les hanches.  
>Allongé sur un lit d'appoint, Davis le regardait faire avec un air dubitatif inscrit sur le visage.<br>Sam quand a lui était assis un peu plus loin, quelque peu nerveux.

**- Castiel!**

Toujours rien. Le Winchester soupira.  
>Cela faisait bien trois jours qu'ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de l'ange et cela le tracassait quelque peu. C'était pas comme s'il lui avait offert son âme en échange d'un quelconque service.<p>

**- Castiel Bordel de Di..**

Soudain, Castiel apparu au milieu de la pièce accompagné d'une bourrasque. Tout les papiers s'envolèrent autour d'eux et l'ange qui semblait en pleine course se prit les pieds dans un amas de livres et documents qui trainaient par terre et s'écroula sur le lit ou Davis avait élu domicile.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce en même temps que la paperasse environnante.

**- Salut!** Fit Davis tous sourire alors que Castiel le surplombait toujours, a moitié avachis sur lui, semblant analyser la situation. Sans un mots, il se releva, restant stoïque, et se retourna vers Dean tout en passant ses mains sur son trench-coat.  
><strong>- Tu m'as appelé ?<strong> Fit-il le plus calmement du monde.  
><strong>- Euh...<strong> Le chasseur hésita, étonné par l'étrange entrée en scène de l'ange, il était habitué a plus... maitrisé . **Oui! J'te rappel qu'on avait un marché !** Lança t-il finalement, reprenant contenance, et désignant du pouce son frère qui se tortillait les doigts.

L'ange le regarda un instant, toujours silencieux pendant que Davis, derrière lui, se redressait pour mieux assister a la scène.

**- Il y a des complications. **

**- Des complications?** Répéta Dean tout en se rapprochant.** Cas, tu dois t'occuper de Sam! Retrouver son âme!**  
><strong>- Oui bien sur. C'est inscrit sur notre pacte.<strong>  
><strong>- Alors?<strong>  
><strong>- Alors... il va falloir patienter.<strong>  
><strong>- Putain Cas', Sam a plus son âme, il est plus..<strong>  
><strong>- Dean. Tu ne comprend pas.J'ai des priorités. Le Paradis est en guerre.<strong>

La voix sombre de Castiel s'était élevée dans la pièce et la température semblait être descendu de quelques degrés.  
><strong>- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?<strong> Demanda Sam, intrigué .  
><strong>- L'apocalypse a été stoppé , les règles on été brisé . Raphael...<strong> Le ton de sa voix changea un instant, ce qui n'échappa pas a Dean qui l'écoutait attentivement. **Raphael veut prendre le pouvoir et nous ne pouvons pas le laisser faire.**

Dean se remémora brièvement l'unique entrevu qu'il avait eu avec le dit archange et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il se souvenait très bien l'avoir laissé dans une posture plus qu'inconfortable et il y avait des chances pour qu'il en ai gardé rancune.

**- Ne t'en fait pas. J'honorerais notre contrat. Je n'ai pas le choix.** Termina Castiel, le regard vissé dans celui du Winchester. Celui ci hocha la tête et s'apprêta a ajouter quelque chose, mais l'ange ne lui en laissa pas le temps, disparaissant dans un battement d'ailes.

* * *

><p><strong>- Hey Dean, jette un œil a ça.<strong>  
>Sam lança le journal froissé qu'il lisait jusqu'ici a son frère, rubrique faits divers.<br>**- Quatrième disparition ...** Lut-il, concentré sur le papier.  
><strong>- Ouais, et on a découvert un cadavre déchiqueté dans les environs du bois qui entoure la ville.<strong> Ajouta l'autre en pianotant sur son ordinateur portable.** Et c'est pas tout, devine ou ça se passe!**  
>Dean interrogea son frère du regard.<br>**- La même foret ou on a chassé le loup garou avec Grand père!**  
><strong>- D'autre loups garous?<strong>  
><strong>- Possible. Ils ne mentionnent pas de cœur arraché mais ce n'est peut être pas précisé dans l'article.<strong>  
><strong>- En tout cas, on ferait mieux de retourner vérifier ça!<strong>

Joignant les gestes a la parole, l'ainé des Winchester attrapa son blouson et son sac, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter quelques jours plus tôt.

**- Hey attend Dean!**  
>Il se retourna, un sourcil relevé .<br>**- On devrait prévenir grand père non? On bosse ensemble après tout.**  
><strong>- Ho laisse tomber Sammy! Il est déjà sur une affaire de shiffer!<strong>  
>Le plus jeune haussa les épaules, visiblement convaincu, il referma son ordinateur d'un mouvement sec et attrapa ses affaires, suivant son frère sans rien ajouter.<p>

* * *

><p>Le vrombissement de l'Impala cessa aux abords de la foret qu'ils avaient quitté quelques jours plus tôt et les portes claquèrent tandis que les chasseurs reprenaient le chemin qui les avait déjà amené a la fameuse grotte.<p>

Après quelques minutes de marche, les deux hommes arrivèrent près de l'immense cavité .  
>Rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois, a cela près qu'il restait quelques traces de sang du loup garou que Dean avait tué .<br>**- Bon...** L'ainé des Winchester arma son revolver d'un coup sec, préalablement chargé de balles d'argent. **Je suppose que c'est a l'intérieur que ça se passe.**

Et sans rien ajouter, ils s'enfoncèrent a l'intérieur, les ténèbres les entourant comme s'ils s'enfonçaient dans une mare d'eau sombre et profonde.

Leur pas raisonnaient sur les parois humides, rebondissant et créant un écho qui semblait parcourir des kilomètres de galerie.  
>Aidé par deux lampes torches, les deux chasseurs se frayèrent un chemin, longeant les murs froids et a l'aspect coupant, restant sur leurs gardes, près a en découdre a tout moment.<br>Les minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elles forment une bonne demi heure, et les Winchester commencèrent sérieusement a douter de leur plan.  
>Après tout, peut être qu'il n'y avait plus rien ici et que leur piste n'était pas la bonne.<p>

A peine ces pensées commençaient a se former dans leurs esprits qu'ils débouchèrent dans une immense salle d'où un bruit de ruisseau leur parvenait aux oreilles.  
>L'endroit était très spacieux, le plafond rocheux recouverts de stalactites qui atteignaient des tailles impressionnantes.<br>Le rayon de leur lampes torche se baladèrent pendant quelques secondes autour d'eux, prenant connaissance de ce qui les entourait, quand soudain, une voix raisonna et les deux chasseurs se figèrent, braquant le faisceau lumineux dans une même direction.

**- Je savais que vous reviendriez!** Lança une voix masculine. Et un homme sortit soudain de l'ombre, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur le visage.  
><strong>- Ha, voila le comité d'accueil! J'espère qu'il y a des petits fours!<strong> Plaisanta Dean, mais son trait d'humour ne fut pas très bien reçut.  
><strong>- Dites moi ou vous l'avez emmener.<strong> Tonna le loup garou, toute trace de joie ayant disparut en un éclair de son visage.

Les deux frères ne prirent pas la peine de répondre, se contentant de braquer leurs armes dans sa direction, menaçant.  
>Cependant, leur position de force ne dura pas bien longtemps, car deux autres créatures débarquèrent dans leur dos, leur attrapant les bras et les forçant a lâcher leur revolver.<p>

Le premier monstre se mit a rire, clairement amusé par la situation.  
><strong>- Vous pensiez sérieusement que je serais seul?<strong>  
>Dean haussa les épaules, gardant contenance malgré leur position délicate.<br>**- Jusqu'ici les loups garous ne nous on jamais surpris niveau jugeote, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire!**  
><strong>- La ferme...<strong> Cracha l'autre.** Cette fois vous ne vous en sortirais pas si facilement...** Il se rapprocha, se plaçant juste en face des deux frères, les toisant du regard.  
><strong>- Maintenant vous allez me dire ou il est!<strong>

Les deux chasseurs se jetèrent un regard interloqué et ce fut une fois de plus l'ainé qui pris la parole.  
><strong>- De qui tu parle?<strong>  
><strong>- Ne fais pas l'imbécile! Vous étiez avec eux! Répond!<strong>  
><strong>- Écoute mec, je sais pas de quoi tu veux...<strong> Il fut coupé par une gifle monumentale.  
><strong>- Je suis en train de te parler du loup garou que vous avez emmené avec vous!<strong>  
>Dean se reprit autant qu'il le pu, redressant la tête et lançant des regards insistants a son frère, mais celui ci ne semblait pas plus comprendre ou voulait en venir leur assaillant.<br>Celui ci, n'étant de toute évidence pas doté d'une patience a toute épreuve, se mit a les rouer de coups, répétant inlassablement la même question, la bave aux lèvres.  
><strong>- Ou est ce que vous le cachait!<strong>

Alors que le monstre allait lui assener un énième coup dans l'estomac, Dean le surprit d'un coup de pied bien placé , le faisant reculer de quelque pas. Sam en profita pour éliminer celui qui le maintenait prisonnier d'un coup de coude dans le plexus et après avoir rapidement récupéré son arme, tira trois coup bien distinct qui résonnèrent sur les parois humides environnantes A eux deux, ils se débarrassèrent des deux autres créatures sans trop de difficulté , récupérant leurs armes chargées de balles d'argent.

**- Il était moins une...** Souffla l'ainé des Winchester, s'essuyant le front d'un revers de la main, les yeux toujours braqués sur les trois cadavres qui jonchaient désormais le sol de la grotte.  
>Son frère se contenta de hausser les épaules, prenant le route de la sortie sans plus de cérémonie. Dean s'apprêta a le lui faire remarquer, mais finalement, laissa cette idée de coté . Après tout, son frère était toujours dénué d'âme, ce qui le rendait particulièrement insensible a a peu près tout.<p>

* * *

><p>Les portes de l'impala claquèrent et le moteur redémarra dans un vrombissement caractéristique. Dean, au volant, restait concentré sur la route, mais ses pensées ne cessaient de revenir aux mots du loup garou qu'ils avaient rencontré un peu plus tôt.<br>**- A ton avis de quoi il parlait?** Demanda t-il enfin, jetant un coup d'œil a son rétroviseur.  
><strong>- J'en sais rien.<strong> Répondit l'autre au bout de quelques secondes de silence.  
><strong>- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette grotte avec Samuel?<strong>  
>Le cadet se remit a réfléchir, tournant la tête vers la fenêtre dans laquelle le paysage défilait a toute allure.<br>**- Aucune idée!**  
><strong>- Mais tu y était pourtant! T'as rien remarqué d'étrange? T'as bien vérifié que le loup garou était mort?<strong>  
><strong>- J'y était pas Dean.<strong>  
><strong>- Quoi?<strong> Le ton de l'ainé c'était brusquement durcit.  
>-<strong> J'y était pas!<strong> Répéta l'autre.** Je me suis occupé de surveiller les environs de la grotte!**  
><strong>- Tu veux dire que le seul qui a vu le cadavre du monstre, c'est Samuel?<strong>  
><strong>- bein... ouais.<strong>  
>Dean soupira, se passant une main sur le visage, clairement exaspéré .<br>**- Et tu trouve pas çà bizarre qu'il ai mis tout le monde de coté sur cette affaire?**  
><strong>- C'est ses méthodes Dean...<strong>  
><strong>- Ses méthodes... bien sur...<strong>

Décidément, il y avait quelque chose de pas clair dans cette affaire. Et quelque chose lui disait que cela avait un rapport directe avec l'attitude étrange de leur grand père. Quoi qu'il en sois, il découvrirait le fin mot de l'histoire, quoi qu'il en coute.  
>Il appuya légèrement sur l'accélérateur, pressé de savoir de quoi il en retournait.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Le loup garou est mort, je l'ai tué moi même.<strong>

Le ton du grand père avait t tranchant. Assis derrière son bureau, il avait enfin daigné relever la tête vers les deux frères.  
><strong>- Une autre de ces choses affirmait le contraire!<strong> Contra Dean, se rapprochant significativement et posant ses mains sur le bureau qui désormais était la seule séparation entre lui et Samuel.  
><strong>- Dean..<strong>  
><strong>- Sam, tu me laisse faire ok? Tu n'es pas apte a t'occuper de ça!<strong>  
>Le plus grand soupira, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches, mais abdiquant une fois de plus.<br>L'ainé reporta son attention vers le plus vieux, fixant son regard dans le siens, cherchant la faille qui lui permettrait de découvrir toute la vérité .  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que vous trafiquez hein? Si tu as bien buté ce monstre, qu'as tu fais du cadavre?<strong>  
><strong>- Je l'ai brulé .<strong>  
><strong>- Ha ouais? C'est bizarre par ce qu'on a trouvé aucune trace de feu a l'intérieur de la grotte, pas le moindre petit tas de cendre!<strong>

Derrière lui, resté en retrait, Sam fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant et admettant silencieusement que son grand frère n'avait pas tords.  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait de lui?<strong>  
><strong>- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons.<strong> Trancha l'autre homme, quittant sa chaise et posant a son tour les poings sur la table. Leur visage n'étaient plus qu'a quelques centimètres et chacun fixait l'autre, près a lui sauter a la gorge a tout moment.

Il n'y avait plus aucun doute pour Dean, Samuel cachait quelque chose, il avait vu juste, et sa dernière réplique avait sonné comme des aveux a ses oreilles.  
>Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais soudain, Davis entra dans la pièce, ralentissant le pas en découvrant le tableau. Samuel et Dean près a s'étriper et Sam qui de toute évidence attendait que ça se passe.<br>**- Hola, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici?** lança t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'ainé Winchester. Celui ci se détendit presque instantanément, se redressant, les mains sur les hanches et un petit sourire satisfait plaqué sur le visage.  
><strong>- Il se passe qu'on se tire d'ici!<strong> Fit-il avec désinvolture. Et sans attendre quoi que ce sois, il se retourna en direction de la sortie, suivit par son petit frère.  
><strong>- Sam!<strong>  
>Il se retourna avant de sortir, interpellé par son grand père, mais disparu finalement dans l'encadrure de la porte, sans même un soupçon de regret dans les yeux.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Qu'est ce qu'on fait?<strong>  
>Dean tourna la tete vers son petit frère tout en continuant de marcher, se dirigeant droit vers l'Impala.<br>**- Ce qu'on fait Sammy? On va tirer çà au clair.**  
><strong>- Tu veux les espionner?<strong>  
><strong>- Exactement Sherlock.<strong>

Ils s'installèrent a l'intérieur de la voiture, claquant les portières, mais Dean ne démarra pas tout de suite.  
><strong>- Sam, faut qu'on parle d'un truc...<strong>  
>L'autre se tu, attendant la suite silencieusement.<br>**- Je sais que c'est pas de ta faute tout çà, t'as perdu ton âme et on va faire ce qu'il faut pour la retrouver...Mais faut que tu comprenne que t'as plus aucun instinct!**  
><strong>- Dean... Qu'est ce que tu..<strong>  
><strong>- je suis sérieux Sam! T'as plus... t'as plus ton modjo!<strong> L'autre se mit a rire face a la comparaison.

**- Enfin appelle ca comme tu veux mais... A partir de maintenant on le fait comme je le sens par ce que toi, tu sens plus rien! vu?**  
>Sam acquiesçât, forcé de reconnaitre que sur ce coup, Dean avait vu juste, alors que lui avait passé toute une année au cotés de Samuel sans rien remarquer de suspect.<p>

**- Comme tu voudra.**

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombé depuis maintenant deux bonnes heures et les deux frères avaient filé leur grand père a bord de leur voiture, le plus discrètement possible. Leur traque les avait emmené a quelques kilomètres de la ville, près d'un hangars qui semblait désert. Les Winchester avaient du se garer a distance respectable, les lieux étant vraisemblablement gardé . En effet, devant la porte de ferraille se trouvait deux hommes dont les regards passaient de façon circulaire, balayant les environs de manière régulière.<p>

Après avoir coupé le moteur, ils attendirent sagement que Samuel leur montre le chemin, observant attentivement chacun de ses mouvements.  
>L'homme se dirigea vers les deux gardes, leur adressant rapidement la parole, puis, pénétra dans le hangars, quittant leur champ de vision.<p>

**- Des démons?** Murmura Dean, médusé après avoir remarqué que les yeux des deux types s'étaient brièvement rempli de noir.  
><strong>- On dirait bien...<strong>

Ils se jetèrent un regard mais ne firent pas plus de commentaire.

Après avoir neutralisé les deux gêneurs sans trop de difficulté et en prenant garde de ne pas alerter la cavalerie, ils entrèrent a leur tour dans l'endroit.  
>Le lieu n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, il ressemblait a n'importe quel hangars, a cela près qu'il était assurément infesté d'ennemis.<p>

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil rapide a ce qui les entourait, ils montèrent un petit escalier de fer qui les emmena a un couloir mal éclairé , et plutôt étroit.  
>Au bout de ce couloir; une pièce, c'était la que se trouvait désormais leur grand père, et apparemment il n'était pas seul, car les bribes d'une conversation leur parvenaient aux oreilles.<p>

**- Tu as ce que tu voulais.**  
><strong>- Oui, c'est parfait! Mais j'aurais encore besoin de tes services! Ta mission n'est pas terminé !<strong>

Dean reconnu sans trop de difficulté la première voix, c'était bien celle de son grand père, mais la seconde... c'était une autre paire de manches.  
>Mais il avait la net impression de la connaitre. C'était une voix masculine, sarcastique et moqueuse...<p>

Un éclair traversa l'esprit de l'ainé Winchester et ses yeux s'étrécirent tandis que sa mâchoire se serrait.  
>Crowley.<br>C'était bien lui.  
>Mais que pouvait bien foutre Samuel avec ce démon?<br>Que manigançaient-ils ensemble?

Lentement, il sortie son fameux couteau, serrant son manche a s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

* * *

><p>Et voilaaaa! Oui pas beaucoup de LOVE ACTION dans ce chapitre mais je me rattraperait au prochain! Promis!<p>

A bientôt!


	4. Alpha

Merci a Orihara Shizu-chan pour sa reviou! Et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>- Crowley espèce d'enfoiré ...<strong>

Dean entra en scène, suivit de son petit frère, semblant a peine surprendre le démon qui joignait tranquillement ses deux mains dans son dos, un sourire mauvais s'étirant sur ses lèvres.  
><strong>- Dean! Sam! Quel bon vent vous amène!<strong> Fit-il sur un ton enjoué et clairement ironique.

Le grand père quand a lui semblait complétement perdu. C'est a lui que choisis de s'adresser l'ainé Winchester, braquant son arme sur lui avec un air menaçant.  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que tu fou avec ce démon?<strong>  
><strong>- Dean, tu ne peux pas...<strong>  
><strong>- Répond connard!<strong>

** - Haaa... Les réunions de famille..** Minauda Crowley. **Que d'instants magiques!**

Dean et le grand père se fixèrent silencieusement pendant quelques minutes, quand tout a coup ils furent interrompu par un grognement suivit de bruits de ferraille.  
>Leurs attentions furent attirées par une immense cage placée au fond de la pièce dans laquelle une énorme créature tournait en rond, de la bave dégoulinant de sa gueule.<br>Sam fit quelques pas dans sa direction, sortant son revolver et l'armant par pure précaution.  
><strong>- Pas d'inquiétude Sammy...<strong> Lui lança le démon, l'air taquin. **Cette cage est solide!**  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette chose?<strong> Demanda le petit frère, les sourcils froncés, détaillant le monstre qui le fixait désormais de ses deux grands yeux jaunes, fendus de pupilles en forme de losange. Il ressemblait a un loup au pelage dru et hirsute, a cela près que sa taille se rapprochait plus de celle d'un rhinocéros. Sam n'avait jamais réelement croisé de rhinocéros dans sa vie mais a vu de nez, ça devait faire a peu près cette taille la.

**- Ho ça?** S'amusa Crowley en s'approchant, tout de suite stoppé par Dean qui lui coupa la route en le menaçant de son couteau. **Houla tout doux...** Il reprit. **C'est un loup garou...**

**- Non...** Sam secoua la tête. **Non ça ne peut pas...**  
><strong>- Et bien si. C'est ce qu'on appel un mâle alpha!<strong>

Le cadet se retourna dans sa direction, une expression d'incompréhension lui dévorant le visage.  
><strong>- Un mâle alpha?<strong>  
><strong>- Exactement! C'est le chef de meute, leur grand manitou! <strong>

**- Mais pourquoi...**  
><strong>- Ça ce ne sont pas vos oignons mes petits! C'est entre moi et votre grand papounet adoré ! N'est ce pas Samuel?<strong>

L'autre jeta un regard noir au démon qui le reçut avec un petit rire amusé .

**- Mais bon... je suppose qu'il va vous raconter une belle histoire! Après tout, c'est ce que font tout les papys! Sur ce...** Crowley leur tourna le dos.** Je vous laisse, je crois que vous avez plein de choses a vous dire!**  
>En un claquement de doigts, il avait disparut.<p>

Les trois hommes restèrent un instant pantois, chacun analysant la situation. Enfin, le grand père reprit la parole, coupant l'herbe sous le pied de Dean qui le laissa néanmoins en placer une.  
><strong>- Écoute Dean... Je sais que Crowley n'est pas... Ce qu'on pourrait appeler un partenaire de confiance.<strong>  
><strong>- Ni même un partenaire tout court!<strong> Le corrigea le Winchester, un tantinet sarcastique.  
><strong>- Mais je n'ai pas le choix!<strong>  
><strong>- Pas le choix?<strong> Le Winchester se mit a rire. **Mec, ce type est un démon! Et pas n'importe lequel! C'est un putain d'enfoiré de première!**  
>Le plus âgé soupira, baissant les yeux, comme lassé .<p>

**- Alors dis moi, qu'est ce qu'il t'as promis? La richesse? la gloire? Des cheveux?**  
><strong>- Il m'a assuré qu'il ferait revenir Mary.<strong>

Un silence morbide tomba dans la pièce, seulement entrecoupé par les vas et viens incessant de la bête.  
><strong>- Il ment! Tu devrais le savoir!<strong> Éructa Dean, hors de lui. **Comment pourrait-il..**  
><strong>- C'est lui qui m'a ramené .<strong>  
><strong>- Quoi?<strong> Cette fois ce fut Sam qui s'était exclamé , se rapprochant des deux autres.  
><strong>- C'est lui qui m'a sortit des Enfers! Il m'a ramené ici et m'a confié cette mission! Si je remplis ma part du contrat alors...<strong>  
><strong>- Il ramènera maman...<strong> Le cadet Winchester avait prononcé ces mots dans un souffle.

Dean eu un pincement au cœur. Il savait a quel point leur mère manquait a Sam, autant qu'a lui en réalité . Il soupira, se passant une main sur le visage. La situation était insupportable, c'était une véritable torture. Mais ils allaient devoir passer au dessus de tout cela. Leur mère était morte, c'était ainsi, et c'était aussi cela qui les avait amené sur les routes de la chasse. Le passé devait rester au passé , et même si aux cours de leurs aventures ils avaient de nombreuses fois été amené a perturber le destin, il savait que bien souvent cela ne leur avait rien apporté de bon. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait admis et accepté la mort de sa mère ainsi que celle de son père. Jusqu'il y a peu, il avait même digéré celle de son frère, bien que cela fut finalement remis en question.

**- Dis moi grand père.** Dean fut tiré de ses réflexions douloureuses par la voix de Sam qui venait d'interpeller le plus vieux. **En quoi consiste ta mission exactement?**  
>L'autre hésita, fronçant les sourcils mais répondant tout de même, considérant que de toute manière, il avait été pris sur le fait, il ne lui restait plus désormais qu'a les mettre complétement au courant.<p>

**- Je dois capturer vivante un maximum de créatures de type Alpha.** Expliqua t-il tout en désignant le monstre du regard.** Et les livrer ici a Crowley.**  
>Sam se mit a réfléchir, puis reprit.<br>**- Dans quel but?**  
><strong>- Je.. je ne sais pas.<strong> Samuel haussa les épaules puis tourna la tête vers Dean, le visage marqué par les regrets. **Je suis désolé , j'aurais du.. J'aurais du vous en parler mais...**  
><strong>- Mais tu t'es dit qu'on ne t'aurais pas laissé faire!<strong> Termina L'ainé Winchester en croisant les bras. **Et tu as eu raison! par ce que crois moi, si tu continus a faire affaire avec ce démon, j'hésiterais pas a te botter le cul, grand père ou pas! Compris?**  
><strong>- Dean...<strong>

L'ainé se retourna vers son petit frère, le regard orageux.  
><strong>- Quoi Sam?<strong>

Il hésita, cherchant clairement ses mots.  
><strong>- Si on y regarde bien...<strong>  
>Les yeux de Dean s'agrandirent, attendant la suite avec une certaine appréhension.<br>**- C'est pas un si mauvais deal que ça!**  
><strong>- Sam!<strong>  
><strong>- Mais réfléchis! Ces créatures sont extrêmement dangereuse! Il suffit de voir... sa taille!<strong>  
><strong>- Et?<strong>  
><strong>- Et jusqu'ici on en avait jamais entendu parler! Si Crowley veut s'amuser un peu avec et les mettre hors d'état de nuire en échange du retour de maman, je vois pas ou est le mal!<strong>

Dean était stupéfait et arborait désormais une expression de merlan frit tout a fait remarquable.  
><strong>- Sam.. Tu déconne la?<strong>

Le plus grand haussa les épaules, sur de sa réflexion.  
><strong>- Crowley demande a grand père de faire son boulot en échange de quelque chose.. Pour une fois qu'un chasseur est récompensé pour son travail...<strong>  
><strong>- T'es en train de me dire que bosser pour Crowley est une bonne chose?<strong>  
><strong>- Pour ce cas précis...Ouais.<strong> Répondit-il après un instant d'hésitation.

Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Soudain, il se sentait extrêmement las. Devoir expliquer a son frère les bases du métier de chasseur, soit ne jamais faire confiance en un démon avait quelque chose de déprimant.  
><strong>- Écoute Sammy.. Je sais que maman te manque...<strong>  
><strong>- Euh.. non pas vraiment, je t'assure Dean, j'ai pas de soucis avec ça.<strong>  
>Le brun releva la tête vers son cadet, lui lançant un regard torve.<br>**- Oui pardon, j'en doute pas Sam l'androïde. Mais tu te souviens ce qu'on avait décidé dans la voiture? Ton modjo disparu? tout ça?**  
><strong>- Euh... C'est toi qui prend les décisions ?<strong>  
><strong>- Voila.<strong>

Sam soupira, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son sweet.  
><strong>- Comme tu voudra... Alors qu'est ce qu'on fait?<strong>

Dean se retourna vers son grand père qui les regardait en chien de faïence, attendant qu'ils terminent leur échange.  
><strong>- On se casse.<strong>

* * *

><p>Avant de définitivement mettre les voiles vers un jour meilleur, selon les dires de Dean, les deux chasseurs firent une halte dans le camp de leur grand père histoire que Sam rassemble ses affaires une bonne fois pour toute.<br>Celui ci ne mit pas beaucoup de temps a le faire, et après avoir rapidement remplit son sac de divers vêtements et effets personnels, ils s'apprêtèrent a reprendre la route.  
>Ils furent cependant interrompu juste avant de passer la porte.<p>

**- Hey les gars!**  
>C'était Davis, et celui ci, en avisant le sac du plus jeune prit une mine interloquée.<br>**- Sam? Tu t'en va?**  
><strong>- Ouais, bosser pour un démon c'est pas notre style.<strong> Répondit Dean a la place de son frère.  
>Le blond ne sembla pas comprendre l'allusion et fronça les sourcils.<br>**- Qu'est ce que tu raconte?**

Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard et après quelques secondes de réflexion, ils prirent le partie de tout lui raconter. Après tout, il se devait de savoir pourquoi, ou plutôt pour qui exactement il chassait.

**- C'est n'importe quoi...**  
><strong>- Écoute mec, libre a toi de jouer les toutous d'un démon, mais au moins tu pourra pas dire qu'on t'avais pas prévenu!<strong> Argua Dean avant de reprendre sa route, direction la sortie.  
>Bien sur, il aurait pu donner plus d'explications au jeune chasseur, il aurait pu tenter de le convaincre de laissé tomber le vieux fou qui leur servait de grand père, mais Dean en avait assez. Il était épuisé de devoir tout expliquer, de toujours devoir argumenter et faire des pieds et des mains pour sortir les autres de la panade. Il avait déjà bien assez a faire avec Sam et son absence d'âme, se compliquer la tache ne l'aiderait pas a terminer le boulot qu'il avait commencé , soit: retrouver son Sammy.<p>

Après un dernier regard désolé , son petit frère le suivit, son sac juché sur le dos, laissant Davis la ou il était, clairement en proie aux doutes

* * *

><p><strong>- Et pour le loup garou géant?<strong>

Sam se jeta sur l'un des deux lits qui occupaient la petite chambre miteuse louée quelques heures plus tôt, rebondissant légèrement sur le matelas et provoquant le grincement de ses ressorts rouillés.  
>Dean soupira, portant une bière a ses lèvres et appréciant le gout vivifiant qu'elle lui procura.<br>**- C'est plus nos affaires.**  
><strong>- Tu vas laisser Grand père s'en occuper?<strong>  
><strong>- J'ai même plus envie de...<strong> Il fut coupé par le bruit d'un choc en provenance de la petite salle de bain rattachée a leur chambre d'hôtel et avant même qu'ils ai eu le temps de réagir, Castiel en sortie brutalement, agrippé au rideau de douche avant de s'écrouler lamentablement sur le sol sous le regard médusé des deux frères.

**- Cas'?**

Celui ci se releva péniblement, jetant un regard noir au rideau de douche avant de relever la tête vers les chasseurs.  
><strong>- Dean. <strong>

**- Tu euh.. Ça va?** Demanda Sam qui s'était levé , détaillant l'ange sous toute ses coutures, mais apparemment, il n'arborait aucune blessure.  
><strong>- Oui merci. Je viens pour parler de notre pacte.<strong>

Dean fronça les sourcils, restant bouche bée. L'ange était clairement en train de faire comme si de rien était.

**- Cas'...**  
><strong>- Dean?<strong>

Un silence suivit le court échange et le chasseur nota dans un coin de sa tête la drôle de façon qu'avait l'ange de répondre automatiquement son nom lorsqu'il prononçait le siens.  
><strong>- Tu viens de te ramasser.<strong>  
><strong>- Non.<strong>

Nouveau silence.

**- Si si, tu viens clairement de rater ton atterrissage et c'est ce rideau de douche qui en a fait les frais!**  
><strong>- Absolument pas.<strong>  
>Le chasseur croisa les bras, fixant ses yeux verts dans ceux de son vis a vis qui n'était clairement pas près a lâcher le morceau.<p>

**- Cas', on a tout vu.**

Castiel pencha lentement la tête sur le coté avant de fixer son regard sur l'un des murs de la chambre, comme s'il était devenu subitement une incroyable œuvre d'art.  
>Lorgnant l'attitude de l'ange, Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire, se passant une main dans les cheveux.<p>

**- Déjà la dernière fois tu...**  
><strong>- Dans quelques jours je serais près pour partir a la recherche de l'âme de Sam.<strong> Le coupa l'ange sans préavis.  
><strong>- Euh... ok...<strong> Dean hésita un instant, fixant l'ange avec insistance. **Mais tu es sur que ça va?**  
><strong>- Je vais très bien.<strong>

**- Ha oui? vraiment Cassy?**

Les trois hommes se retournèrent dans un même mouvement faisant face au nouvel arrivant.  
><strong>- Balthazar?<strong> Castiel s'était soudainement tendu. **Tu m'as suivit jusqu'ici?**  
><strong>- Et oui petit frère! En même temps... ça a pas été très difficile!<strong>

Les deux chasseurs se jetèrent un regard circonspect, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'ils étaient sensé faire ou penser. Puis, leur attention fut attiré par quelque chose que tenait Balthazar entre ses doigts. C'était une longue plume noire avec laquelle il jouait, semblant clairement narguer l'autre ange.  
><strong>- Tu en sème partout derrière toi! Un vrai petit poucet!<strong>  
>Dean fut surpris de constater que Castiel serrait les poings, et que son regard s'était nettement assombrit. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait, mais apparemment, entre les deux anges, il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz.<p>

**- Même les deux singes sans poils qui te servent de protégés l'on remarqué , ne crois tu pas qu'il serait temps de faire une pause?**  
><strong>- Raphaël n'attendra pas mon rétablissement.<strong>  
><strong>- Rétablissement?<strong> Le mot avait retenti plus haut que les autres aux oreilles Dean. **Cas'? T'es blessé ?**  
><strong>- Non.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui!<strong>

Les deux anges qui avaient répondu d'une même voix se fixèrent un instant, semblant se jauger mutuellement.  
><strong>- Balthazar...<strong>  
><strong>- Tu dois te reposer Castiel.<strong> Le ton du grand blond s'était soudainement durci et son visage se marqua d'une expression sérieuse.** Tu n'es pas seul dans cette guerre, nous saurons gérer ton absence.**  
><strong>- Je n'ai pas...<strong>  
><strong>- Est ce que tu crois pouvoir nous aider encore longtemps dans cet état? Sérieusement Cassy, la prochaine fois il n'y aura peut être pas de rideau de douche pour te réceptionner.<strong>

Castiel ne gouta visiblement pas au trait d'humour de son frère et il pencha doucement la tête sur le coté , ses yeux se plissant.

**- Et qu'est ce que tu me suggère?** Demanda t-il finalement de sa voix sombre, restant toujours stoïque.  
>L'autre se mit a sourire et haussa les épaules tout en répondant.<br>**- Et bien, tes deux idiots pourraient te servir d'infirmières!**

Les deux idiots en question se jetèrent un regard, quelques peu déstabilisé .

**- Ne sois pas stupide, cela impliquerait que...**  
><strong>- Je sais Cas'! Mais sérieusement petit frère, tu n'as pas d'autre alternative!<strong>  
><strong>- Mais je..<strong>  
><strong>- Si tu ne le fait pas de toi même, je te forcerais.<strong>

Un nouveau silence s'abattit entre les deux anges, et Dean pu facilement détecter le défis qui s'installait doucement entre eux. Dans la pièce, l'atmosphère devint subitement plus pesante, se chargeant d'électricité .

**- Castiel...** Balthazar s'était soudain rapproché du brun, posant ses mains sur ses épaules avec douceur. A son contact, l'autre se détendit perceptiblement.** De nous tous, tu as toujours été celui qui avait le plus de pudeur, le plus discret... Il va falloir que tu fasse un effort. Et puis...** Les yeux du blond quittèrent un instant ceux de Castiel pour brutalement se ficher dans ceux de Dean.** Tu as déjà partagé pas mal de chose avec l'un d'entre eux!**

Surpris par l'allusion, Castiel piqua un phare tandis que son frère se reculait de nouveau.  
>Dean quand a lui était estomaqué . Il avait depuis le fameux jour du pacte pris la décision de ne surtout pas repenser a leur.. enfin a ce... Il secoua la tête, sentant ses joues s'enflammer. Pour dissimuler son trouble et aussi en espérant le faire disparaitre, il se frotta le visage avec insistance, mais cela n'échappa a son cadet qui arborait déjà un sourire béat.<p>

L'ainé Winchester soupira, reprenant le contrôle de ses pensées. De quoi parlait Balthazar depuis tout a l'heure? Apparemment, Castiel était blessé , et il ne pouvait pas continuer de se battre auprès de ses frères au Paradis. Mais le problème, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, c'était que l'ange avait l'air d'aller très bien! Enfin, en dehors de son attitude bizarre...

Il était vrai qu'ils avaient été les premiers a remarquer que quelque chose clochait, mais en tout cas, physiquement, il n'y avait rien a noter de particulier.  
>Il y avait juste eu ces atterrissages manqués, a deux reprises...<p>

N'ayant pas la patience d'attendre que les deux anges se décide d'eux même a leur expliquer ce qu'il se passait, Dean pris la décision, une fois n'est pas coutume, de prendre les devants.

**- On pourrait savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Cas'?** Demanda t-il en croisant les bras, s'adressant principalement a Balthazar.  
>Celui ci se tourna dans sa direction en haussant les épaules.<br>**- Il se passe que Cassy a un soucis, et qu'après tout les services qu'il vous a rendu, c'est maintenant a vous de lui filer un coup de main!** Il y avait une petite touche d'animosité dans le ton de l'ange.  
><strong>- Ok! Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider?<strong> Fit Sam en s'approchant un peu.  
><strong>- Et bien...<strong> Le grand blond fit mine de réfléchir, plaçant un doigt sur son menton, un petit sourire narquois dessiné sur le visage. **Commencer par disparaitre?**

Les deux chasseurs restèrent silencieux, ne s'attendant pas a une tel réplique.

**- Balthazar...** La voix sombre de Castiel le rappela a l'ordre.  
><strong>- Ho ca va, je plaisante!<strong> Minauda l'ange. **Quoi que si Cas' ne vous avait pas en permanence dans les pattes, ce qui lui est arrivé ne serait peut être pas arrivé !**  
><strong>- Ils ne sont en rien responsable de...<strong>  
><strong>- Bien sur que si petit frère! Castiel par ci, Castiel par la! Castiel je suis tombé en Enfer! Castiel j'ai perdu mon aaaame...<strong>  
><strong>- J'ai jamais demandé a personne de me tirer de l'Enfer.<strong> Corrigea Dean sur un ton glacial.  
><strong>- Peut être, mais disons qu'avoir un ange sur ton épaule t'as été plus qu'utile, je me trompe?<strong>  
><strong>- Viens en aux faits!<strong>  
><strong>- Ok. Et bien Cassy s'est..<strong>  
><strong>- Balthazar!<strong>  
><strong>- On va pas y passer la nuit!<strong> Râla Sam qui commençait a s'impatienter.  
><strong>- Mais oui Cas' il a raison!<strong> Surenchérit le blond, rigolard.

Le brun soupira, les sourcils froncés et commencent a montrer des signes clair d'énervement. Après quelques secondes de battement, ignorant littéralement la joute verbale qui s'était déclenchée entre son frère et Sam, il releva les yeux vers Dean. Celui ci le fixait silencieusement, une expression d'inquiétude peinte sur le visage.  
>Il quitta ce regard, fixant de nouveau le planché .<p>

**- Je... Voudrais rester seul...**

La voix basse de Castiel attira l'attention de son frère qui stoppa net la discussion enflammée qu'il avait entamé avec Sam.  
><strong>- Cassy, je crois que tu...<strong>  
><strong>- Avec Dean.<strong> Termina l'ange. Les deux mots supplémentaires coupèrent littéralement le sifflet du blond qui ravala sa salive.

Les deux anges se fixèrent un instant, semblant communiquer silencieusement, puis Balthazar releva les mains vers le ciel dans un mouvement résigné , se rapprochant de Sam.  
><strong>- Tant que tu lui montre ce que tu as a lui montrer...<strong>  
><strong>- Je vais le faire.<strong> Répondit le brun de façon un peu sèche juste avant que Balthazar ne disparaisse avec Sam, les laissant lui et Dean seuls dans la chambre d'hôtel.

**- Ou est ce qu'il l'a emmené ?** Fit le chasseur précipitamment, s'avancent vers l'endroit ou se trouvaient les deux hommes quelques secondes plus tôt.  
><strong>- Ne t'inquiète pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Que je ne m'inquiète pas? Cas'! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Qu'est ce que c'est que ces putains de conneries?<strong>  
><strong>- Dean...<strong>  
><strong>- Non ya pas de "Dean"! Tu vas tout suite m'expliquer ce que... Qu'est ce que tu fous?<strong>

L'ange avait lentement levé la main vers son omoplate, attrapant son trench-coat et le faisant glisser de son épaule. Le manteau beige tomba lourdement sur le sol, a ses pieds, découvrant sa panoplie de parfait comptable, quoi qu'un peu débraillé .

**- Cas'?**

Le brun releva ses yeux bleus emprunt de mélancolie et les ficha dans ceux du chasseur. Il semblait le supplier silencieusement et Dean déglutit, sentant sa température interne monter de quelques degrés.

Toujours aussi lentement, Castiel attrapa sa cravate, tirant dessus et la dénouant, la laissant a son tour glisser sur le sol. Il retira ensuite sa veste noire et s'attaqua enfin a sa chemise blanche sous le regard stupéfait de Dean.  
>La bouche du chasseur était subitement devenu sèche tandis qu'il suivait les doigts malhabiles de l'ange qui déboutonnait le vêtement, lentement, étape après étape.<p>

Son cerveau venait sans doute de griller a l'intérieur de sa boite crânienne, car plus aucune pensées cohérentes ne semblaient vouloir l'alimenter.  
>Castiel était juste... en train de se dessaper devant lui, et tout ce que cette maudite cervelle lui envoyait comme message avait un rapport de près ou de loin avec le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé .<br>Comme s'il pouvait y avoir un rapport entre ce strip tease raté , car oui on pouvait clairement le considérer comme raté vu les plombes que l'ange mettait a se débarrasser de cette stupide chemise, et le pacte qu'ils avaient formulé et scellé par un baiser.  
>C'était stupide.<br>Et ça n'avait aucun sens.  
>Aucun.<p>

**- Écoute Cas', je suis pas sur que ce sois une bonne idée tu sais?** Le chasseur avait blêmit, s'approchant timidement de l'ange et ne sachant pas trop comment le prendre.  
>Enfin si, il savait comment le prendre, mais pas... Dean se frappa le front, espérant redonner un coup de fouet a son cerveau désormais hors service. La chemise blanche venait de rejoindre le reste des vêtements et Castiel se tenait droit devant lui, stoïque, ses yeux toujours fixés dans les siens.<p>

**- Je dois te montrer quelque chose Dean.**


	5. Broken

Et me revoilà pour le 5 ème chapitre! Enfin! J'aurai mis le temps huhu!

Merci a Shanhearts, HortenseCortes et Castfan pour leur revioux! Mention spécial pour Castfan! hihi pardon d'avoir autant tarder!

Et maintenant, place a l'histouware!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Castiel se tenait droit devant Dean, torse nu, stoïque et terriblement silencieux. Le chasseur quand a lui n'en menait pas large. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ce que voulait l'ange, ce qu'il était sensé lui montrer. Il avait bien une petite idée qui naissait dans un coin de son esprit mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il faisait fausse route.<p>

Le chasseur ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de détailler celui qui lui faisait face.

Sa peau blanche, pale, ses épaules voutées, semblant éternellement porter une trop lourde charge.

Il déglutit, notant le contraste créé entre sa pâleur et ses cheveux noirs de jais, toujours légèrement ébouriffés.

Et ses yeux bleus comme deux immenses océans, trop clair, trop calme, ils avaient quelque chose de déstabilisant.

**- Ferme les yeux Dean.**

La phrase sortit le Winchester de ses pensées et sans trop se poser de question, il s'exécuta, se disant que c'était la la meilleur solution pour pouvoir enfin avoir des réponses. La situation lui rappela étrangement celle qu'il avait vécu lors de la "signature" de leur pacte, sauf que cette fois ci les rôles étaient inversé. Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine et il ne su pas dire si cela était du a de la crainte, de l'appréhension ou de l'impatience.

Il sentit alors une chaleur le traverser et une puissante lumière le frapper de toute part. Malgré ses yeux clos, il pouvait la percevoir, ses paupières ne suffisant pas a faire barrière, il se plaqua rapidement un bras en travers du visage, craignant la brulure.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, tout semblait terminé.

Peu sur de lui, le chasseur retira son bras, et risqua un regard dans la direction de l'ange.

Ce qu'il vit alors le laissa tétanisé.

Devant lui se tenait toujours Castiel, les bras le long du corps, clairement tendu. Le chasseur avait en effet remarqué ses muscles rouler sous sa peau, ses poings se serrer et son regard devenir presque craintif.

Autour de l'ange étaient désormais visible deux immenses ailes noires.

Elles étaient si grandes et imposantes que la pièce semblait toute petite en comparaison, les contenant a peine. Une des lampes de chevet tomba a la renverse, repoussé par les longues plumes sombres.

Dean était en admiration devant cette vision incroyable que lui offrait Castiel.

Quelque chose de sombre lui passa devant le visage et il plissa les yeux, dans un premier temps gêné par la petite chose duveteuse qui lui avait frôlé le nez. Il tendis les mains et la recueillis doucement. C'était une de ses plumes noires, légère et douce.

Le chasseur fut surpris par sa chaleur et sentit quelque chose d'humide lui tacher les doigts. Il inspecta la plume avec un peu plus de concentration et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction lorsqu'il découvrit sa paume tachée de rouge.

_Du sang._

Il provenait clairement de la plume et inquiet, le chasseur releva la tête vers l'ange.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua que l'aile droite de Castiel était plus affaissé que la gauche, elle semblait se tordre et une multitude de plumes noires en tombaient, comme les feuilles d'un arbre en automne. Des gouttelettes de sang perlaient et rejoignaient le planché a un rythme régulier, produisant de petits "poc" macabre.

L'estomac de Dean se retourna et il ravala difficilement sa salive. La vision enchantée c'était soudainement transformé en vision d'horreur et il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

Une sensation étrange l'envahit et il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour l'identifier. C'était la même sensation qu'il éprouvait a chaque fois que son frère était blessé ou mis en danger; une inquiétude dévorante mêlé a de la colère.

**- Castiel, qui t'as fait ça?**

Les mots avaient franchis les lèvres du Winchester sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. L'ange plissa les yeux, notant au passage l'emploi de son nom complet.

En général, lorsque le chasseur l'appelait ainsi, c'est qu'il était en colère.

**- Raphaël.** Admit-il en baissant les yeux. Il soupira, le visage grave. C'était son propre frère qui l'avait mis dans cet état, alors qu'il tentait une énième fois de contre carrer ses plans. Il n'avait pas hésité a lui briser une aile, et au fond, Castiel le savait, Raphaël aurait voulu lui fracturer les deux.

Il avait reçut une terrible correction de sa part et sa combativité en avait été fortement réduite. Un instant il avait même pensé a baisser les bras. Mais l'enjeu était trop grand, il ne pouvait pas le laissé déclencher une nouvelle apocalypse, il devait l'en empêcher, coute que coute et sauver l'humanité de l'emprise du Diable.

Il sursauta alors qu'il sentait quelque chose l'effleurer et il remarqua alors que Dean s'était rapproché de lui et qu'il avait timidement levé la main vers son aile blessée, la caressant doucement.

Le geste du chasseur était hésitant. Il passa ses doigts le long des plumes douces et sombres, voulant a la fois les toucher, comme pour s'assurer de leur existence réelle, et en même temps ayant peur de lui faire mal tellement la blessure semblait sérieuse.

Comme pour l'encourager, devinant ses doutes et ses craintes, l'ange étira légèrement son aile, provoquant une nouvelle chute de plume sur le sol qui en était désormais presque entièrement couvert, mélangé avec le sang coagulé.

**- Tu aurai du m'en parler.** Fit le Winchester tout en continuant son semblant d'inspection. **Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait?** Il y avait un ton de reproche dans la question.

**- Tu n'aurai rien pu faire.**

**- ha ouais?** Dean se sentit presque vexé par la réponse. **Pourtant même Balthazar semble penser le contraire!**

Un petit silence suivit la réplique.

**- C'est vrai..** Admit finalement Castiel, son visage se marquant d'une expression d'incompréhension.

**- Écoute Cas'... Tu nous a sauvé la mise plus d'une fois, et t'es toujours la pour nous , comme pour l'âme de Sammy! Alors quand t'as besoin d'aide, même si... Tu pense qu'on pourra rien faire, parle nous en! On pourrait.. je sais pas.** Il hésita une seconde, semblant chercher quoi dire. **Te donner des idées!**

**- Des idées?**

**- Ouais! On aurai pu te préparer une piste d'atterrissage par exemple!**

L'ange pencha lentement la tête sur le coté, le fusillant du regard.

**- Ça va je déconne! En tout cas, je veux plus que tu nous mette de coté, même pour tes histoires de famille, par ce que maintenant tu fais partie de la notre mec!**

Un sourire illumina le visage de Castiel tandis que son regard s'adoucissait a l'écoute des mots du chasseur.

**- Merci Dean.**

* * *

><p>Sam clancha la porte de la chambre d'hôtel ou il avait laissé Dean et Castiel un peu plus tôt, non pas sans une légère hésitation. Une fois la porte ouverte, il s'apprêta a interpeller son frère mais resta estomaqué devant la vision qui se présentait a lui.<p>

Dean se tenait au milieu de la pièce, un balais a la main.

Un balais.

Dean avec un balais.

En un éclair, son esprit se vida.

Aussi loin qu'il pouvait remonter dans ses souvenirs, jamais il n'avait vu son grand frère faire le ménage, a par lorsqu'il repoussait la totalité de ce qui se trouvait sur une table directement dans la poubelle.

Il cligna des yeux, comme s'il s'attendait a ce que la vision disparaisse. Mais non, Dean était toujours la, un balais a la main donc, et il le fixait désormais avec un air torve l'air de dire: _"si tu l'ouvre, t'es mort"_

Sam se contenta donc dans un premier temps de lorgner l'état de la chambre et ses sourcils se relevèrent de surprise.

le sol était couverts de ce qui semblait être des plumes noires, a pars dans certains coins ou Dean avait mis a contribution ses tout nouveaux dons de fée du logis.

Lentement, il s'accroupit, attrapant une des plumes entre ses doigts et notant leurs tailles inhabituelles.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici? Un remake des oiseaux de Hitchcock?**

Le grand frère haussa les épaules, reprenant son travail avec plus ou moins d'application. C'est ce moment que choisis Castiel pour sortir de la petite salle de bain qui jouxtait a la chambre d'hôtel.

Il renfilait tranquillement son trench-coat comme si de rien était, repoussant les plumes avec ses chaussures sans y prêter attention.

**- Cas' est blessé.** Fit Dean en jetant finalement le balais dans un coin de la pièce et en se jetant sur un des deux lits, clairement fatigué par la tache qu'il avait entreprit.** On va devoir se débrouiller sans lui et..**

**- Et?** Répéta Sam, encourageant son grand frère a terminer sa phrase.

**- Et il va rester avec nous le temps de se rétablir!**

L'ange se tourna vers Sam, son regard semblant emplie d'une infinie tristesse et mélancolie, mais le plus jeune des Winchester ne le releva pas spécialement. Ce regard la, il le connaissait très bien, il n'avait pas un sens spécifique , et certainement pas celui qu'on croirait au premier abord.

C'était quelque part l'expression "neutre" de Castiel.

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas.** Fit soudain l'ange de sa voix sans modulation. **Dès mon... rétablissement, je partirai en quête de l'âme de Sam.**

Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard, acquiesçant silencieusement, et le plus jeune déglutit, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

* * *

><p>L'impala roulait a toute vitesse sur l'asphalte, laissant derrière elle une fumé blanche a peine marquée. Dean, au volant, restait concentré sur la route tandis que son voisin, Sam, pianotait sur son ordinateur portable, continuant de faire des recherches sur l'affaire sur laquelle ils travaillaient. A l'arrière, Castiel se tenait contre la vitre, regardant le paysage défiler sous ses yeux contrit.<p>

De temps a autre, il levait le regard vers le ciel, comme si quelque chose avait attiré son attention et l'ainé Winchester jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil dans son rétro viseur, s'assurant que l'ange se trouvait toujours sur la banquette arrière.

Quelques heures plus tôt, il avait essayé de de nouveau entrer en contact avec Balthazar qui lui avait confié la mission de soigner Castiel, sans succès. Le chasseur en était resté frustré.

Apporter des soins a l'ange, oui, bien sur, c'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait, mais comment était-il sensé s'y prendre? Sans compter que Castiel refusait de montrer sa blessure a quiconque d'autre que lui. Il avait donc très vite mis de coté l'idée de demander de l'aide a Bobby.

En gros, il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul.

Il soupira, ses mains se resserrant sur le volant, faisant légèrement grincer le cuir noir sous ses doigts.

Il pris la décision de mettre cette histoire de coté pour le moment. Dans un premier temps, ils devaient s'occuper de cette affaire vers laquelle ils se dirigeait.

Il s'agissait d'une petite ville tranquille ou d'habitude il ne se passait pas grand chose, mais dernièrement, une succession de morts inexpliqués avait fait parler les journaux locaux.

La voiture s'engagea dans une petite allée sympathique et s'arrêta devant un diner des plus classique. Dean tira le frein a main d'un coup sec et sortit de l'habitacle suivit des deux autres.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le petit restaurant de route et furent rapidement accueillis par une femme blonde et rondouillarde, le visage couvert d'un maquillage criard qui leur indiqua une place libre ou ils pouvaient s'installer. Dean ne pu s'empêcher de noter la drôle d'attitude de leur hôtesse, trouvant ça clairement inhabituelle dans un simple diner.

**- Alors? Qu'est ce que je sers a nos trois beaux garçons?** Fit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur, découvrant une rangé de dents jaunâtres.

L'ainé déglutit, attrapant la carte qui lui faisait face avec un geste nerveux.

**- Un double burger pour moi!**

**- Une salade Caesar s'il vous plait!** Ajouta Sam avec un sourire mal a l'aise.

Après un petit temps, la femme fixa son regard sur le troisième qui s'était calé contre la fenêtre, droit comme un i et qui l'ignorait littéralement.

**- Et pour le plus mignon?**

Dean fila un coup de coude a l'ange qui n'avait pas réagit a l'interpellation et celui ci tourna la tête dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés.

Réalisant que Castiel n'était pas près de répondre quoi que ce sois et quelque peu pressé de voir disparaitre la bonne femme de leur vu, le Winchester jeta un rapide coup d'œil a la carte avec un sourire en coin.

**- Une glace a la fraise!** Face aux grands yeux de l'hôtesse il ajouta.** Il adore ça!** avec un clin d'œil assuré.

Après quelques minutes, leur commande leur fut servie et la blonde s'éloigna après un regard aguicheur et roulant des hanches jusqu'à son comptoir sous les yeux éberlué des trois voyageurs.

**- Bon...** Fit finalement Dean juste avant de mordre a pleine dent dans son sandwiche. **Qu'est ce que ça donne cette affaire?**

**- Quatre morts retrouvés dans le même quartier...** Expliqua son petit frère, triturant son assiette sans grande conviction. Il releva les yeux vers l'ange qui tenait sa glace et la fixait avec inquiétude, les sourcils froncés, clairement peu convaincu. Avisant le regard de Sam, Dean tourna la tête vers son voisin de table, un sourire lui dévorant le visage.

**- Mange la vite, ça fond!**

L'ange tourna doucement la tête vers le chasseur, silencieux.

**- Bah allez vas y! Tu risque pas de te bruler!**

L'autre le fixa un instant puis reporta son attention a l'objet qu'il tenait toujours en main. C'était un bâtonné entouré d'un "quelque chose" de rose fuchsia. Finalement, décidant de faire confiance au chasseur, il croqua la glace sans retenu, il se figea presque instantanément, son visage se décomposant progressivement.

Après un petit temps il avala tout rond ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, lorgnant le reste de la glace en grimaçant.

**- C'est...** Il hésita, tournant de nouveau la tête vers Dean.** Froid.**

Dean éclata de rire en avisant l'air choqué de son voisin qui en le voyant, souris a son tour, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Sam quand a lui pouffait tout autant de bon cœur.

**- Vas y plus doucement!** indiqua-t-il avec un sourire. Et Castiel hocha doucement la tête, louchant de nouveau sur sa glace.

**- Bon... Donc on a quatre morts sur les bras!** **Des détails?** Reprit finalement Dean, reportant son attention sur son frère qui fit de même.

**- Tous vidé de leur sang!**

**- Un nid de vampire?**

**- Sans doute... Ce qui est étrange, c'est que cela commence juste maintenant. J'ai trouvé des affaires similaires dans d'autres villes.**

**- Dans le coin?**

Avant de répondre, Sam attrapa son sac a dos et se mit a fouiller a l'intérieur. Il en sortie une carte qu'il étala sur la table, poussant distraitement son assiette pour faire plus de place.

**- Ici, ici et ici.** Indiqua t-il du doigt juste avant de lever les yeux vers ceux de son frère, le regard assuré.

**- C'est comme si...**

**- Ils se déplaçaient en ligne droite.** Termina le plus jeune. **On a affaire a un nid de vampire nomade.**

L'autre haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas s'en formaliser plus que cela.

**- Pas étonnant...**

**- Non c'est vrai, mais ceux la ont quand même l'air bien organisé.** Répliqua Sam en se re concentrant sur la carte.

Son grand frère reposa sa joue dans sa main, le coude sur la table dans une position nonchalante.

La mission qui se présentait a eux n'avait rien de bien originale et tuer des vampires n'avait jamais été son grand dada. De plus, ces créatures lui avait laissé un bien mauvais souvenir, celui de son petit frère le laissant se faire mordre volontairement.

Dean n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse concernant cette affaire et bien sur n'avait jamais vraiment cherché a en parler avec son petit frère. Il avait supposé que Sam l'avait tout bêtement utilisé comme appât lors de cette mission. Cette idée lui faisait froid dans le dos, mais était complétement compatible et logique avec l'attitude du Sammy sans âme avec qui il devait désormais composer.

Son esprit voguait doucement vers les réminiscences désagréables de sa courte non-vie de vampire quand soudain son attention fut attiré par un homme assis deux tables plus loin derrière Sam. Son attitude était étrange. Il semblait fixer quelque chose avec un air complétement ahuri. Il en avait presque la bave aux lèvres! Rectification, il semblait bien que le type bavait au dessus de son assiette.

Interloqué, le chasseur parcouru le diner du regard mais ne repéra rien d'inhabituelle.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'homme et avisa en passant son frère qui arborait maintenant la même expression, sans la bave. Il était comme figé.

Dean fronça les sourcils et suivit instinctivement son regard pour se retrouver nez a nez avec Castiel qui semblait apprécier sa glace puisqu'il la léchait et la suçait avec une certaine délectation.

Le Winchester en était certain, il devait maintenant faire exactement la même tronche que Sam et l'autre inconnu. C'est a dire: Merlan frit-man.

Il sentit le feu lui monter aux joues tandis qu'une myriade d'image concernant un certain ange qui faisait certaines choses avec sa langue s'imposaient a lui pour finalement le ramener a un autre souvenir beaucoup moins glacial que sa presque mort: les fameuses lèvres de l'ange sur les siennes.

Le chasseur secoua violemment la tête, chassant toute ces idées incongrues de son esprit.

**- Cas'! Putain!** Gémit-il, sortant par la même occasion Sam de sa torpeur.

Non je n'ai pas "gémit" reprit-il mentalement! Je me suis banalement exclamé!

L'ange tourna la tête dans sa direction, clairement interloqué.

**- Oui Dean?**

Le chasseur se contenta de se passer une main sur le visage, chassant définitivement son trouble et au passage fusilla l'autre homme des yeux. Si un regard avait pu tué, il l''aurait littéralement atomisé sur place. L'inconnu clairement pas bagarreur pour un sou baissa les yeux et se fit rapidement oublier.

Une extrême lassitude s'empara de Dean qui soupira alors que Sam souriait gentiment, rassurant Castiel qui ne comprenait pas ou était le problème d'un haussement d'épaule.


	6. Pause

Bonjour tout le monde!

Et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolé ! Je voulais juste vous prévenir que je met cette fanfic en pause le temps de terminer mon autre histoire:** Frontière.**  
>J'ai fait l'erreur de débutant de commencer une autre fic alors que je n'avais pas terminé la première, et je n'arrive pas a jongler efficacement entre l'une et l'autre. Après réflexion j'ai donc pris la décision de mettre <strong>P.A.C.T.E<strong> en pause en attendant de terminer Frontière!  
>J'espère que vous ne serait pas déçut!<p>

**Mais ne vous inquiétez pas (pour ceux qui s'inquiète) je jure de revenir dès que possible et de terminer P.A.C.T.E car c'est aussi une fic qui me tiens a cœur!**

A très bientôt et gros bizouxxx


End file.
